


How To Drive Your Captain Crazy

by Magnetism_bind



Series: How To Win a Wager [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Established Relationship, Firsts in a new relationship, M/M, Rimming, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Silver wins a bet and gets to decide what they do that night.





	How To Drive Your Captain Crazy

Flint grits his teeth as Silver’s breath warms the base of his tailbone. He grips the side of the mattress, trying to relax as Silver’s hands slide over his bare backside, not stroking or cupping exactly, merely touching, considering the wealth of possibilities lain bare before him.

He’s agreed to this, he even wants this, but this waiting is excruciating. He hadn’t expected Silver to take so long.

They’ve been fucking for weeks, but somehow this is something they haven’t done yet and when Silver won the wager that evening, the wager that granted him the right to choose what happened in bed that night, within reason obviously, Flint had somehow known what he was going to choose.

So here Flint is, splayed out on the sheets flat on his stomach, his cock pressed uncomfortably against his belly as he waits for Silver to get around to it.

“Are you going to do it or not?”

“Patience.” Silver observes, stroking his forefinger down the cleft of Flint’s ass with deliberate provocation. “They do say it’s a creditable virtue after all.”

He circles all the way around his hole with a slow light pressure designed to tease Flint to the very edge of madness with lust.

It’s working.

“You _have_ done this before, I take it?” Flint murmurs, his voice laced with sarcasm. “You do know you’re supposed to use your tongue for something other than talking, correct?”

Silver just laughs.

He spreads his hands flatly over Flint’s ass and starts slow.

Shallow, teasing laps of his tongue right over Flint’s rim are paired with stripes licked all the way down to his balls. Silver’s hands hold Flint’s cheeks easily apart, spreading him open like a feast for Silver’s mouth. A feast that apparently he’s going to take his goddamn time devouring.

The first press of the tip of his tongue inside Flint makes him tense and then he manages to relax as Silver withdraws and does it again, and again, slow rhythmic flicks of his tongue that leave Flint wanting to hump the sheets in desperation.

Then, when he’s waiting for it, anticipation running through him like sparks of wildfire, Silver finally pushes his tongue all the way inside and curls it round inside him.

Flint gasps, his hands bunching in the sheets. _Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck_.

“Stop it,” Flint grinds out as Silver’s tongue pushes further. “Hey, I said, stop.”

Silver stops immediately. “Is that a real end to this?”

Flint’s hesitation is a mere half-breath. “No, we agreed. ‘Hands off’ is when it ends.” He doesn’t know why he said stop, he just needs a moment to breathe. 

“I just wanted to make sure,” Silver murmurs. He rubs his thumb along the inside crease of Flint’s ass and it’s all Flint can do to keep from moaning and pushing himself back against Silver’s face.

“Just give me a moment.” Flint tries to composes himself. He’s dripping with sweat and lust and he just needs to fucking breathe and let himself settle into the rhythm again. 

“Did I do something wrong?”

Flint closes his eyes. It would be easy to let Silver think that he had, to leave it there and not do this. But it wouldn’t be true.

“No.” He says. “I just need a moment and then, please continue.”

Silver cocks his head looking at him curiously. “Please continue?”

“Would you rather I say ‘put your fucking tongue back in my fucking ass before I fucking kill you?’” Flint hisses sweetly and Silver laughs and obeys him.

He thrusts it deep inside Flint, tongue fucking him with the utmost of pleasure, his face lined up along the cleft of Flint’s ass. Silver drags his tongue wetly along the cleft slick with sweat and saliva, right down to his hole again. 

Flint moans as Silver’s hands span over his hips and cheeks again, spreading him even wider somehow as he returns to sucking tightly at Flint’s hole, grazing it with his teeth, just enough pressure to make Flint pant desperately with pleasure.

Silver’s loose hair falls against Flint’s backside and it tickles him a little with its softness, but mostly Flint wishes he could be transported outside of his body to see Silver doing this to him. Just the thought of that, seeing Silver’s tongue buried in _his_ ass causes Flint’s balls to tighten and he slips a hand between his legs, reaching for his cock.

He surrenders and pushes back against Silver’s mouth, silently begging for more.

Silver keeps working his tongue round inside him in a broad heated circle, only now he reaches around and takes hold of Flint’s cock as well. Flint takes the subtle hint to move his own hand away so he goes back to clutching the sheets as Silver works his shaft roughly in time with his tongue.

He gasps, torn between arching into Silver’s hand or pushing back against his mouth. Overstimulated, sweating, dying of the torturous pleasures wrought upon him, Flint succumbs and comes.

He collapses on the mattress with a sigh.

Silver hums in satisfaction, and presses a kiss right on his hole that leaves Flint shuddering with exquisite pleasure.

He lies there in blissful silence as Silver gets up and pads over to where the basin of water stands. Silver rinses his hand off and then splashes a handful of water over his face and finally rinsing his mouth out before returning to the mattress in the corner of the cabin.

He stretches out beside Flint, unnaturally silent for once.

Flint counts how long it is before Silver speaks of whatever it is he’s thinking of.

“You’ve done that before.” Silver murmurs at last.

“Yes.” Flint says. _Forty-seven seconds._

Silver doesn’t speak for a little while longer and this time the silence is slightly different.

“Does that…” Flint’s not sure what he asking. It’s not Silver’s place to be bothered by what he’s done before.

“I’m not exactly surprised someone else has had their tongue in your ass.” Silver says. “I just wish I had been there to see it the first time it happened.”

Flint snorts with laughter, turning to bury his face in Silver’s hair.

“You would have enjoyed the sight.” He confesses.

It had been Thomas’s suggestion of course and James had gone along with it, even though at the time he hadn’t understood why anyone, let alone a well-born gentleman would want to do _that._

He understood after.

He rolls over and lets Silver rest his chin on his shoulder.

“Tomorrow I decide.” Flint murmurs, kissing Silver’s hair.

“If you win.” Silver corrects drowsily. “If I win, and I intend to, then I’m going to try something else.”

“Oh, and what’s that?”

Silver chuckles, and the sound of it, warm and contented vibrates through Flint’s chest like the contented purr of a cat. “You’ll have to wait and see, won’t you?”


End file.
